


Bedtime Sunshine

by ElfArmyEnby (Hbbear09)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbbear09/pseuds/ElfArmyEnby
Summary: Logan understands how important rest is. Patton finds it easy to forget that little necessity





	Bedtime Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @allithesane on tumblr. Quick Logicality fluff. Enjoy! Comments & Kudos = Motivation

“Patton? Are you still down here?” Logan calls entering the mindscapes kitchen

“Oh hi Lo, I’ll be up in a minute,” Patton says setting down the dish he’d been drying

“You said that nearly an hour ago.”

“Gosh has it been that long already? Well I’ll only be a little longer.”

Logan frowns, crossing the kitchen he takes Patton's hands in his own. “Its bedtime sunshine,” he says softly

“I, I know, I just need to finish the dishes, then I’ll be up and-”

“Patton, sunshine. It is time for bed.” Logan insists “You can leave the dishes, optimal rest is more important. You take such good care of us, let me do this for you.” 

Patton smiles weakly “Alright starlight.”

Logan smiles back, leading Patton upstairs, the pair lays snuggled together in Patton's bed, only a soft night-light illuminating the room.

“I love you Lo”

“I love you my sunshine,” 

fin


End file.
